The World Beyond The Walls
by iheartanime178
Summary: A new titan known as the Ultimate Titan, lead a war of hell between the titans and humanity, and taking over the walls and the world beyond. The only survivors left are Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, Reiner, Annie, Bertoldt, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Jean, and Irvin. Together they team up to stop the Ultimate Titan and it's army to save the world. Full summ. in the prologue.


The world of the walls are coming to an end from a war of titans against humanity, and the only remaining survivors are Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, Reiner, Annie, Bertoldt, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Jean, and Irvin. A mysterious Titan known as the Ultimate Titan lead the war and decided to not only take over the walls, but to also takeover the world beyond it. Together the survivors team up to stop the Ultimate Titan and it's army and save the world. But during their journey, they met a stranded girl, attack by titans, that happens to be from the other world. (WARNING: Contains OCs, spoilers from the manga, and ErenXMikasa, LeviXHanji, JeanXOC, etc related to rated m maybe).

* * *

PROLOGUE

Every time the Titans attack, my family and my comrades kept dying in front of me. Huge excess of blood dripped all over their bodies as they been bitten, squeezed, or punched by them, making me feel painful and wanting to die already! I felt such an idiot for not believing in myself and what's right, and just depend on others too much, which leads to death. Like the death of Levi's squad, I could of stopped them from fighting the Female Titan and shift to a Titan before they died. But everything I did was too late to change. I'm such a useless bastard, a weak pathetic fool! Why am I always making things worse for others?! It's like almost everything is my fault!. Past deaths kept roaming around me, with fear, hoping that wouldn't happened to him and his friends. Suddenly my nightmare was gone and I ended up lying down on something hard and felt really unconscious. Wet, smelly liquid flew down from my head to my lips. I tasted it and moaned painfully. It tastes like blood, I thought.

Soon, my eyes went wide open and my body stood up.

"Ghh itai." I groaned.

A drip of blood drop to my chest, which leads to showing huge wounds on my body. I gasped wildly and shivered, noticing that I was severely damaged and actually on a rooftop.

"What happened," I screamed. "Am I actually dying?! Why am I injured?! What's going on?! Please someone help me!"

The town of the walls grew silent, as if it was an abandoned village. What just happened? Did the titans finally defeated us?! I was surprised, but knew something was wrong. I carefully flew off with my 3d maneuver gear and view around for clues. Turns out everything I discovered changed.

I saw thousands of bodies from the Scouting Legion dead, including Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Hanji, and even Levi Heichou and Irvin, and thousands of dead average titans.

"Mikasa, Armin," I wailed. "Levi Heichou! Hanji-san! Irvin-san! MINNA!

I reached to them as fast as I could and cried!

"Minna," I shouted, trying to wake them up. "Please wake up! The titans are going to eat you if you don't! Please!"

I screamed loudly, wanting everyone to be alive again!

"What's gong on?! What's happening?!"

Then I heard a soft moan calling for me, "Eren."

The voice belong to Mikasa, who was finally awake. I ran quickly to her with relief.

"Mikasa," I cried. "Are you alright? Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry Eren," she sobbed softly. "I can't live anymore! Please forgive me!"

"No Mikasa," I shouted at her. "You're not going to die. Me and you have to live in order to defeat all of the titans. We promised, remember!"

"I can't. I'm already getting weak and about to die. You have to live on your own now!"

"But you can't, I replied. "I won't let you die alone without me! We will die together and live in heaven, beyond from the titans!"

"No-please don't," she mumbled. "I want you to live, for my sake. Please Eren, I love you. I love you more than just a brother, a friend! I want you to become my man! So please live, and fight the titans for me!"

She suddenly closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"MIKAAAASA," I roared loudly, with tears rushing down.

Then, an enormous 100 meter black titan, bigger than the Colossal titan, with white bones lines on its face, shaped like a cross, and around its body, and that has huge pointy shark teeth, white long hair, and one black eye on the left and one red one on the right with a mysterious image, appeared behind a house and roared with actual words!

"ERRREEEEN! It cried. "ERRRREEEN!"

Soon, I realized that the one who destroyed the whole wall, and my family and friends, leading the entire invasion of titans was him.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

How's the fanfic so far? Did I went too far?! Sorry about that, I thought I should start off with something tragic, but I guess I went too overboard... Hope you guys enjoy the prologue and the fanfiction. :)


End file.
